


A Key to open the Door to the New World

by AymanEhsaas



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Hatred, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymanEhsaas/pseuds/AymanEhsaas
Summary: Why always Him?!A twenty year Boy is being abused emotionally, mentally and physically by everyone. His mother is no exception.He has made innumerable mistakes in His twenty years of life. He feels compunction and contrives. However, He believes that there are lessons to learn from those mistakes. He wants to change the world where corruption, ignorance, ill-treatment, injustice, isolation, oppression and rejection are very widespread. Will He be able to do this alone?Anxious and desperate, He wants to escape from the Mephistophelian social stigma and stereotypes in search of a Key to open the Door to the New World.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Moon Jongup, Jung Daehyun/Moon Jongup, Moon Jongup/Yoo Youngjae





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> After a long break I have made a comeback with a new story. My last work did not see any readers, so, I just thought I should discontinue.  
> This time, I decided to write something from my experience.  
> Hope you enjoy your read!

It has already been twenty years. Nothing has changed since. The same weather. The same loneliness. The same feeling.

It is one of those rainy mornings. However, it is a very different morning. It has been raining since three in the morning. No people in sight in this small town. Just the loud drumming of the rain on the stone lane.

Two sore crinkled eyes are peeping from behind the torn papery curtains. His cold exhaled breath condenses on the glass window. His chalky chapped lips are open slightly to allow cold air in. His black strands of hair are like the legs of the spider, standing firmly on his head, lest it gets carried by the fierce wind.

He is attired in a torn yellow-broth soiled white cotton t-shirt, and an oversized grimy cerulean trousers. A shackle-like chain, with a ‘Cross’, hangs around his neck. His fingers wear the rusty iron rings, and a few black rubber bands clutch loosely around his both hands. He is wearing a plain hanging silver earrings, three on each earlobe.

There are inflamed calloused streaks on his insteps, forearms and around his neck. His face is covered in deep scars and purple bruises around the corner of his eyes and lips. There is a thick swell on the left of his temple. His gorgeous sheen tan skin has been severely battered.

He has been locked in this small sombre room since nine months. He has been all alone. The small white-washed room with a hard, cemented floor and a few high-held glass windows on three walls. A ceiling fan and a neon bulb; a moth-eaten blue-white chequered mattress; an old gravy-soiled white pillowcase filled with cotton and a brown leather-thick, cattle-smelling bedsheet. The wooden door has two bolts.

He walks, slouching, to the en suite small bathroom. The bathroom has a flickering white tube light; a cold air-condensed long mirror; a small basin; a broken tap; unused shower fountain and a small high-held grilled window. The floor-to-wall has been badly tiled in grey and the white paints hang from the ceiling here and there.

He slumps on the dry, cold floor, adjacent to the flush toilet. He looks pale, sick and waning from malnutrition. He closes his eyes for a brief pause, and then commences to blow chunk along with bile. Briny tears stream down from his eyes and he heaved inward and outward, as if someone is pushing-and-pulling him mercilessly. Once it is over, he lies down on the floor on his right side, boring his weak eyes at droplets from the top hitting the floor.

Soothing to the ears, but plays a plangent melody. It makes his heart heavy with the twenty years of pain and rejection. It makes him feel worthless and ashamed. The timbre reminds him of his compunction, as if there is no space for correction. Fills with dishonour, pushing him into the confined cage mercilessly and subjecting him to ill-treatment and injustice.

‘Jongup! Jongup! Where the hell is this boy?!’

A harsh feminine voice filled with resentment, hollering madly.

A loud rap on the battered bathroom door swings open to reveal a partial corpse lying unconscious.  
This churlish female standing on the door with her rough wrinkled skin; dirty grey hair hanging loosely around her face and her face wears an incensed countenance with her fiery eyes set on her son.  
She stomped in her brown worn-out pumps, attired in a long, filthy and a white lacy blood-red frock and a pair of gold bangles and earrings. She stands over her son, fuming.

‘GET UP YOU WRETCHED CRETIN! I HAVEN’T GOTTA THE TIME TO ENJOY THIS MONOTONOUS DRAMA OF YOURS!’

No response. Jongup lay still unvoiced swallowing the harsh words of his mother. His mother prods on his left bruised cheek with her feet treating him like a dog. No response. Loosing her patience, she kicks her son hard on the stomach mercilessly, and his back hits the wall really hard. No tear springs.

Frustrated, she growls at him, ‘YOU HAVE BROUGHT A COMPLETE SHAME TO OUR FAMILY’S NAME! A SON LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BORN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SPEAK OUT! WHO HAS ELEVATED YOUR STATUS ABOVE US! SHAME ON YOU! YOU FOUL-MOUTHED BEAST! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WE, ADULTS, CAN SAY WHATEVER WE LIKE TO SAY TO THE KIDS! YOU ARE SOLELY RELIED ON US! YOU TALK BACK RUDELY TO US! YOU ARE UNACCEPTABLE IN ANY SOCIETY! IT’S BETTER FOR YOU TO DIE THAN TO LIVE!’

Spitting those words, she walks out ruthlessly, leaving him strangled.

Those words are like sharp knife darted into his heart, tearing it asunder, inflicting pain and stimulating tears.

Moon Jongup drags himself out of the bathroom in his knees and elbows, and crawls onto the mattress on his injured back. He pulls the bedsheet over him, reminiscing the cruel moment.

Soon, tears gush out like waterfall, drenching the pillowcase, stifling his cry and once again feeling dejected.

It seems as though the Heaven breaks only for him, to drawn him into the ocean of loneliness... ... ...

————————————————————————————— 

Moon Jongup arouses, rubs his awakened eyes at 23:30 on the same day. The room is gloomy, only that it is lit up by the street lamps lancing through the torn papery curtains. Few voices can only be heard outside.

Jongup stands up debilitated and draws the curtains about to view the outside world.

It’s pitch dark, and the rain has not seized. The rain water in the streets drains into the metal sewer grate. The voices of those males can be heard no more - they were not even in his sight as well. Every apartment flats are lit neon. The glossy streets glitters faintly in the street lamps.

Jongup pushes open the windows, and stretches his hand is getting wet. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply and smiles feebly. He does not know for how long he has been like this.

The crisp air sweeps over his face, revitalising, rejuvenating and reinvigorating his heart and soul. The mischievous air disturbs his black spider-legged hair - cooling his heavy head down.

A loud rap on the door brings him to the reality of harshness. He draws his hand in, and starts to rub it on his trousers.

‘Enjoying the rain, huh?’ His oppressive mother sneers wickedly. Jongup remains silent, fear in his eyes.

‘You know, son, you have disappointed me markedly. It’s pathetic that you’re my son. You couldn’t give me anything. I can see that you can earn no money. What will you do, flunkey?’ His mother speaks sardonically.  
He gulps down, and his perspire breaks down as his mother steps towards him maliciously.

‘Hmm, what should I ado with you? KILL YOU! Hmm, no-no-no-no-no. Let’s see’, licking her lips spitefully, she produces a tough leather belt which once belonged to him, which he used to wear at college. She starts cracking it down loud and sharp, flinching and wincing him at its sound.

‘Perhaps, this will do or more’, saying these with a wicked grin, his mother whips him mercilessly.

The belt hits his limbs, tearing his gorgeous tan skin. It hits his face, and tears his t-shirt and trousers. Soon, he collapses on the floor. His mother flings the belt in the far corner of the room. She takes off her sandal; pulling her son by his hair, and commences thrashing him all over.

Jongup whimpers and begs his mother to stop it. Tears stream down in gallons, and more pain is inflicted out of pleasure.

She knocks his head several times on the wall hard, unless few lumps are formed on his head, forehead and temple. She presses his face against the window grills energetically. He grits hard, holding the steel grills tight and praying inwards to his Lord for salvation.

His mother looses her grip on his hair, letting her son tumble infront of her in a fainting piecemeal. There is only anger in her selfish eyes, and the temptation propels her to drag him by the scruff of his neck, and hurls him into the bathroom. She briefly leaves the room to return with a sharp knife from the kitchen.

Jongup is too exhausted to know what is coming next. He is dizzy and nauseated, and occasionally breathing.

The sadistic mother closes the bathroom door behind her. She strides to her son, crouching next to him and begins tearing his skin as deep as she can.

‘HOLY LORD SAVE ME!!! HOLY LORD SAVE ME!!!’ Jongup prays to his Lord in despair loudly.

‘It is you that Lord will not help you! It is He who shall curse you! CURSE ON YOU!’ screams his mother viciously.

Gradually, Jongup’s voice fades away. His heartbeat slows down, feeling more vulnerable. He now believes there is no Lord next to him, to help him. He believes, now, the words of his Lord are lies. He feels lonely.

Silence.  
No rain. No voice. No light.  
Only darkness.

He crawls out of the bathroom as soon as his senses come back. He hastily attempts to open the door, but it is locked from outside.

‘DAMN IT! ENOUGH! I WILL NOT TAKE A SHIT FROM THIS WOMAN ANYMORE! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE A MOTHER! A PATHETIC BITCH! GO TO HELL WOMAN! MAY YOUR LORD CURSES YOU EXACTLY THE WAY YOU HAVE CURSED ME! A PSYCHOPATH WHORE! A FILTHY, ILL SLUT! NO MORE!-‘ Jongup curses his mother under his breath furiously.

Without wasting a second, he packs his few clothes and shoes into his leather-thick bedsheet, and ties up. Looking here and there for escaping, he searches hysterically.

He flops down on his bum on the mattress, racking his brain. He decides to create a chaos in the room to awaken his mother. Then, he knows exactly what he will be doing.

He left the bathroom door open ajar partially and lit up. Following this, he climbs up the window grills in his room. With a deep breath, he leaps off to fall on his bum hard on a cold cemented floor to make noises several times. He enters the bathroom for the last time, and with the knife he strikes the long mirror to make a cracking, shattering noise.

Finally, he threw the knife at the bulb to seek her attention and hides in the darkest corner of the room.

‘This is my chance’, Jongup mutters assuredly in a tight-lip, waiting for the right time to take the shot.

The door bolts open, and the Devil-like figure enters groping for the bulb switch. When she switches on and off several times, and finds that the bulb does not comes on, she got perplexed.

Her sight got the lit bathroom door remained open ajar partially. She stomps in to see what is going on.

‘That’s it!’

Hopefully and enthusiastically, Jongup leaps from the dark, and shuts the bathroom door from the outside. He quickly leaves his prison-room, and bolts it from the outside as well. He briskly collects his possessions from his mother’s room, along with all the notes from his mother’s purse; hoards rations from the kitchen and grabs the key.

He tip-toes out of the apartment flat stealthily - not to awake the neighbourhood. He can hear his mother rant and raves frantically, and screaming to be let out.

With no regret, he locks the door, and hurriedly and stealthily tip-toes down the staircase till he faces the steel scissor gate. He sees that the security guard is slumbering and snoring. He cautiously takes the keys from his waist belt, and unlocks it. He exits, and again locks it through the criss-cross bars, and pushes the keys in slightly afar.

He runs far away from his hometown, when he hears the church bell chimes 03:00 in the morning.  
He stands, breathes in deeply and the cool air sweeps him while his eyes are closed.

‘Finally! Thanks Lord for setting me free!’

—————————————————————————————

October 15, Tuesday 06:00.  
Autumn Morning.

It’s suppose to be warm. Everything looks dismay. The fallen brown foliage’s has scattered the gravel path, leaving the trees bare. The grass on the lawn - on both sides of the path - looks frail. The morning sky is also grey with few stationary cumulus. No bird chirps. No flower in sight.

The river on the other side of the gravel path snakes around through the gravel path to the other side of the gravel path. Over it, is the wrought iron bridge. A twenty year old is sitting with his back against the parapet with his eyes closed. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he hides his loaded leather-thick bedsheet behind him.

A small church can be viewed from that bridge. The pealing of the church bell can be heard. The north-west breeze caresses his face gently, prompting him to wake up at the sound of the bell.

‘What’s the time now?’ He asks stretching and yawning.

He gets up afresh with a smile. He feel cold and hungry. He still feels tired, but the harsh call from the black crow drives it out of his body.  
‘Holy Lord! How late am I! Did I actually make it?’ He looks amazed and looks around to see that how far he must have come. He sighs with a relief, and walks down to the river for a clean-up.

He washes his hands, legs, face, mouth and runs some water with his fingers through his hair. He crouches to drink plenty of water from the river, when his stomach desperately rumbles.

‘Hungry, huh?’ A deep, masculine growl petrified him to the spot. He is scared to turn around, lest his mother stands behind him. He feels the weight of the hand - similitude to his mother - but there is warmth.

‘Don’t worry, boy. Come along with me to that chapel’, pointing his finger to the church. He turns around to see a four-year older than him with a gummy smile showing yellow teeth. He is attired in all red-loose unbuttoned shirt and a muddy pyjama. With a simper he allows the gummy-smiled boy to lead him to the chapel.

He voraciously devours the breakfast - tomato fry, poached egg, roasted peanuts-pistachios-raisins-almonds-cashews topped with Hershey’s, French toasts, cold rice pudding, egg pudding, vermicelli in warm milk, dates, pears, potato chips, risotto with varied vegetables and mutton’s and warm coffee - an odd breakfast menu.

The gummy-smiled boy looks with horror. He wonders whether he brought a human being or a hungry lion. He clears the wooden three-legged table off the dishes, and dumps them into the kitchen sink. He returns into the room to the boy, only to see him lying on his stomach, facing the stone wall.

‘What’s thy name?’

‘Jongup. Moon Jongup’, he replies drowsily.

‘Where from?’

‘Seongnam, Seoul’, he answers feebly.

‘Where to?’

‘Don’t know’, is the only reply.

‘I am Bang Yongguk. Former curate of this chapel. The vicar of this chapel was decapitated by the people here around. Almost three years ago. I am all alone here now.’ Yongguk introduces.

Jongup does not say anything. Yongguk sits next to him, playing with his fingers. Jongup turns around to face him with quizzical look.

‘What for?’ Jongup inquisitively asks.

‘Well, the vicar was preaching that Lord wants the parents to abuse their children physically, mentally and emotionally. The husbands should keep their wives as prisoners and no latitude should be given to them. Every woman and children are slaves to their husbands and parents respectively. Even if they do injustice, they will not be accountable for their deeds. The vicar also propagated that the fuel of Hell are woman and children. The women should be raped and sold as slaves. The children should be killed just when they born. Ah! If Lord of the World is actually-‘

‘Stop it! Stop it! I can’t take it anymore!’ Jongup stops Yongguk in the mid-sentence, putting his hands on his ears, yelling.

Yongguk looks at him astonished. His sight caught the blemishes the boy must have sustained. He notices his threadbare. He apprehends that he must have also been the victim of the abuse.  
The windows start to swing inward and outward furiously. The chilly wind hisses in their ears spitefully. The autumn rain starts to shower heavily. The two boys sit on the floor - feeling melancholy and lonely.

‘Can you tell me if there is any educational agency nearby? I need to start university abroad as soon as possible. I cannot stay confined in this country. Particularly, if a cruel hag is in this country’, Jongup blabbers to Yongguk, in the evening, sprawled on the wet grass behind the chapel.

‘Cruel hag? Who is it?’ Yongguk asks startled.

‘Mother’, is the only answer.

‘Yours?’ Yongguk asks still startled.

‘Hmm.’

Yongguk peels of the orange zest, and gives the orange segments to him. He wonders that even in Seoul the toxic abuse is being practiced. It’s a city where civilised people live. How can it be? He stares at his blemishes once again. Is he trying to escape from his mother or trying to go abroad only to study.

‘Dunno. Perhaps, we can set out tomorrow to find an educational agency in Seoul. I wonder whether you have a valid passport, English proficiency test score, high school and college diploma - and, of course bank statement. Don’t forget you have to obtaya transcript from the educational institutions and recommendation letters from the school teachers.’

‘What is the minimum grades required to apply in a university’, Jongup asks curiously.

‘Different university has different requirements.’

‘My passport shall expire on 21st July, 2019. I have both high school and college diploma. What is the minimum score required in English proficiency test?’ Jongup asks nervously.

‘First question is how you want to proof your English proficiency - IELTS or TOEFL? Secondly, again, different university has different requirements. Where do you wish to apply?’

‘Canada, of course. However, obtaining transcript and recommendation letter are proving very difficult’, Jongup says anxiously.

‘Why?’ Yongguk asks with a mouthful of orange segments.

‘The results are poor’, Jongup replies dejectedly.

‘What about the budget? You will be required to show 22,161,250 Won in your bank statement. That’s the minimum amount to cover up the yearly expenditures - tuition fee, meal plan, toiletries, health insurance, books and supplies and the list goes on’, Yongguk blabbers casually.

‘OH MY GOD!!! 22,161,250 WON A YEAR! I don’t have it at all!’ Jongup surprises Yongguk as if to find his house in havoc after he returned.

Jongup sits on the grass with sadness. He chews the orange segments slowly, absorbing these informations. He feels that he will not be able to escape from this country - especially his mother, who will find him sooner or later. He has lots of plan, and now they are just a dream.

With an assured hand on his shoulder, Yongguk smiles, ‘Don’t worry. Why not give a try with your trust in Lord?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Yongguk starts to welcome others - who were also the victim of the abuse like Moon Jongup. They all want to study at University, unfortunately, their hardships are pulling them back.  
> The boys are looking forward to walk out of their ‘inhuman’ zone to the other part of the World - far away from everyone - for a better life.  
> Will they be able to accomplish this test???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> Lately, I was feeling very down and lonely, and, I was wondering how I should continue my story - since there is no one in the world who even read my previous works!!! Maybe I am a bad writer or even worse!!!  
> Here I came with the sequel to’A Key to open the Door to the New World’. I hope you enjoy your read.

‘What’s with your hair boy? Where has it gone? Do you wear wig or suffering from alopecia?’ Bang Yongguk asks the pallid boy.

The pasty boy is bald his eyes are blood-shot and sore from lack of sleep and tears. He is sitting leant against a thick trunk, holding his bent knees around with his hands and looking up the sky - completely lost. His tear-drops are carried away by the breeze before they can stain his cheeks.

‘See I got chocolate chip cookies for you!’ Jongup shouts with excitement and rushes towards them, until he tumbles over a small stone. He falls over the pale boy.

‘Sorry Daehyun’, Jongup apologises embarrassingly.

‘Be careful. Here’s the cookies’, Yongguk warns, handing back the cookies. Jongup takes it back with a shy bow.

‘I wish I had never born. I hate both my parents’, Jung Daehyun says aloud, still lost.

Jongup double takes at him. He notices a lot of swells on his bald head. It makes him feel sympathetic.

‘You see, my life’s ruined. I no longer believe in God. My parents say I will go to Hell for sure’, Daehyun says with a sigh, and walks towards the chapel.

Jung Daehyun is lying on the mattress, both with his hands behind his head. The cool breeze again carries his tears away away - the night sky is cloudy. Distant thunderclap stirs the traumatic memories in his mind.

————- Flashback————-

‘I HAD TO ENDURE ALL THE PAIN SINCE I WAS BORN! YOU PARENTS ARE THE SOLE REASON FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF ‘DISCIPLINE’?! YOU PEOPLE ABUSED ME PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY - AND EVEN TO THIS DAY AS WELL!’

Jung Daehyun bawls madly at his parents from behind the locked door. He keeps crying, straining his voice and draining himself lethargically.

‘YOU UNCOUTH, PRESUMPTUOUS, WICKED VULGAR! CALL THE LANDLORD AND LANDLADY RIGHT AWAY! WE ARE GOING TO HOLD A MEETING RIGHT AWAY! I AM GOING TO BUTCHER HIM! ONCE HE OPENS THE DOOR, I AM GOING TO SHACKLE HIM AND BEAT HIM WITH A CANE STICK!’ His father roars in rage.

‘YOU LIAR! YOU SWINE! YOU WHELP! I HAVE BECOME FOUL-MOUTHED IS OWING TO MY MOTHER! YOU BOTH ABUSED ME IN THE NAME OF RELIGION!’ Daehyun screams out his frustration in full vent.

‘I HAVE HUNDRED PERCENT RIGHT TO ASSAULT YOU! YOU WHO FIGHT BACK WITH YOUR PARENTS! NO ONE IS SAFE IN THIS HOUSE! YOU COME MIDNIGHT TO KILL US BOTH!’ His mother screeches accusation against him.

‘YOU ARE A LIAR! I HAVE LEARNT ALL THESE FROM YOU BOTH! YOU HAVE TORTURED ME!’ Daehyun accuses furiously.

‘What’s going on?’ Mrs. Kang Mary arrives, alarmed.

Daehyun’s mother breaks into an act of sympathetic sob, ‘you won’t believe what a ruthless boy my son is. Always beating me. Everyday he picks up verbal fight with me.’

‘FAILED IN ALL EXAMS AND BLAMING US! NO ONE IN SEOUL BUYS FOR HIS SON AN IPHONE LIKE ME! I SPEND SO MUCH MONEY ON MILK AND FRUITS FOR HIM! HE BELITTLES ME IN THE NAME OF MY FAMILY!’ Daehyun’s father grumbles angrily and ostentatiously with his raging eyes at his wife.

Daehyun comes out of his room, and essays to reason but the landlady interludes sternly, ‘DON’T SHOUT! WHAT KIND OF CHILD HAS BORN! ONE SMACK TO BREAK ALL YOUR TEETH! WHO ARE YOU! MY CHILDREN WON’T EVER DARE TO DO ALL THESE WITH ME! Tell me Mr. and Mrs. Jung, what to do with him?’

‘Let’s call Mr. Kang John, and ask him to give a good strike to our son!’ Mr. Jung demanded.

Hearing this, Mrs. Kang told Mrs. Jung that she is leaving, and cannot be here, since, she has something to do at home. She left immediately.

Mr. Jung shut the door, and pulled Daehyun onto his bed, and starts pummelling all over him inexorably and through his gritted teeth, vented, ‘BEING MY SON YOU TRY TO SPEAK AGAINST ME! I SUSTAIN YOU - I WILL STOP YOUR EDUCATION!’

‘BREAK HIS BONES!’ encourages his mother.

‘YOU BOTH ARE LOOSERS! LOOK AT YOUR FACES FIBBERS! FULL OF FEAR!’ Daehyun spited at his father. This angers his father even more.

His father grabs all his hair, pulled him like a dog, and ask his mother to shave his head. Daehyun struggles, and under his breath he grits, ‘YOU BOTH ARE SPINELESS SAP!’

The black fur cascades around him in heap and soon he bursts into tears. In mad, he grabs a cane stick and starts beating his parents for this heinous act.

‘YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS! YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS BUT DEVIL!’

Someone grabs the cane stick from his back, and starts knocking his head against the wall, inducing swollen contusions on his bald head.

‘YOU NEVER ALLOW US TO SLEEP IN PEACE!’ His elder brother grits his teeth, smacks him and flings him into his room.

He lies on the floor unconscious.

‘Dinner’s ready!!!’

————- END OF FLASHBACK ————-

Daehyun gets up quickly on his mattress to see Jongup bent over him. He double takes at him, startles, ‘You!’

Jongup sits next to him with a tray of First Aid Kits. He applies the cool minty neon-coloured solution on his swells on his bald head with a cotton. It stings but let’s coolness down his body. The fresh minty smell revived him.

‘Tell me how you escaped, Huckleberry Finn?’ Jongup asks mildly, while applying the solution.

‘At 02:00 I got my sense back. My body aches and it became very difficult for me to get up. I crawled towards the door and locked it from inside quietly. I stealthily got to my feet, switched on the dim blue light and began packing up. Once I had everything I need, I planned my escape. In the morning, my father left for his work and my elder brother for his university, while my mother scandalised me to the sevika. I brushed my teeth and attired in a grunge shirt and trousers. All I have to do is to wait for my mother to get into her shower.

When she was showering I opened the door, and closed it from outside. I hung the keys on the scissor-gates without the security guard knowing. I draped the worn-out shawl all over me; covered both my head and face and crept out.’

‘Wow! It must have been easy’, Jongup wonders in his work.

‘Not at all!’ Daehyun protests hastily.

This brings Jongup into a halt. He long stares at him as if the time has frozen around them. Daehyun relaxes and sighs sadly. The lightning flashes not bother him anymore. Jongup puts his hand on his thigh as a gesture of comfort. Daehyun puts his hands firmly, and tears commence streaming. Jongup reminiscences his own agonising abusive past.

‘Actually, I saw both my father and my brother homewards. I didn’t know what I was suppose to do next. I looked here and there to hide till I found the rear of the carriage open. Without a second thought, and making sure no one is looking, I loaded my belongings in it and got myself into it.’

Jongup bursts into a laughter, and Daehyun looks at him perplexed, ‘what’s so funny about it?’

‘Actually, did you do it in a split second? No, because you brought five luggage’s along with you. Someone must have seen it at least. They are so heavy!’ Jongup says stretching his arms as if he is tired.

‘I don’t know if anyone has seen it or not. It wasn’t crowded,’ Daehyun wonders with anxiety.

‘Did you even know where the carriage will take you?’ Jongup inquires soberly.

‘As long as it takes me from my toxic parents and evil society afar, I really don’t care,’ Daehyun replies nonchalantly.

Both remain silent. They are lost in their own thoughts - pondering how parents can even abuse their own children in the name of religion. Sadness fills their hearts and worry wears on their faces with a question in their mind, ‘what if they find us?’

‘Dinner’s ready!!!’

The growl of Yongguk snaps them off their thoughts. They look at each other addled and smile. Jongup offers his hand, and Daehyun takes it swiftly to get off the mattress. Both clasp their hands both as an assurance and a pledge.

‘Don’t worry. We will make it for sure.’

—————————————————————————————

October 15, Tuesday 18:00.  
Autumn Evening.

‘YOU WANT TO STUDY IN UNITED KINGDOM! YOU MUST BE CRAZY! LOOK AT YOUR GRADES! ALL FAILED!’

Shocked, a short tubby boy with a deep sonorous voice exclaims. He is horrified to see his poor educational record. Worse - terrified to see what has been done to this tall, lanky boy.

‘You gotta find me a university in United Kingdom! I gotta escape to study from my evil parents! WHY DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!’ The nineteen year-old howls like a child, as if he wants to go to a carnival park.

‘Look Junhong, I can’t. Why don’t you try to get employed and start earning and experiences as well. It helps to get into UK universities,’ advises Yoo Youngjae calmly.

‘I CAN’T! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA FIND ME AND IT MEANS END AND HELL!’ Choi Junhong Zelo protests at Youngjae, drawing the attention of the children in the playground. He calms down, sits back on the bench and sighs with a disappointment. Youngjae, horrified, is unable to think whether he should run or not - lest he gets killed if he cannot help him.

The children look at one another, confused, as if the lanky boy is crazy. Youngjae senses this and tells them that it was nothing, and asks them to continue what they were playing. The children shrug at each other and go to play.

Youngjae sighs and pulls Zelo from the playground behind the sycamore tree.

‘You are crazy, lad! Look, your results are poor and you are unable to take English Language Proficiency test because you have got NO MONEY!’

‘Can take a loan, he! He! He!’

‘Will you be able to repay it?’ Youngjae almost exasperated.

Zelo struck in horror, slumps down in copse. Youngjae sits next infront of him. He smoothes over the scars and blemishes on his face like a babe wondering - what are all these?

Did he deserve this in the name of religion? Is God so unmerciful? He could feel him weeping in despair - it almost feels like he is feeling the same pain.

He takes his injured, crying face in his hands and starts kissing those blemishes fervently, one after the other, assuring, ‘don’t worry. We will find a way. God will show us a way.’

At the last sentence Zelo pulls him away to look into his eyes and asks, ‘are children the slaves of parents?’

Youngjae has no answer.

—————————————————————————————

November 15, Sunday 08:15.  
Autumn Morning.

The greenery is all around and the sky is blue with plenty of fluffy clouds gliding. Small birds warble melodiously and the fragrance of the Sweet Autumn Clemantis pervades around. The cool breeze caresses the two innocent faces, ruffling their hair notoriously.

The twenty year-old is leaning against the trunk of a cedar tree. His fingers combing through the hair of a lanky boy, whose head is on his lap. He keeps his eyes closed maybe dreaming.

Slowly, the nineteen year-old rouses from his snooze, and smiles faintly at his one year older, who also smiles back. Soon the smile fades away like paints in water.  
Their eyes fill with sadness and the heart is heavy with emotion. Both feels uneasy and alienated in this world. No one is there for the weaks, and even the harsh decrees of their Lord scares them. They sense that their Lord has forsaken to rot; there is no forgiveness but only retribution.

They feel insecure and vulnerable. Their souls are lost in the darkness. Hateful words soaked in poison consume them from inside, and the curse of the Lord, Angels and the Prophets deprive them from warmth, care and love.

‘Come on Zelo. It’s alright, Youngjae is fine. He is sleeping in peace,’ Daehyun assures Junhong the well-being of Youngjae. He covers his head with a tough white cloth and a ribbed cashmere beanie.

‘How’s your head? Your story is really haunting!’ Zelo exclaims in horror.

‘It can have a psychological affect on you,’ Jongup comments seriously.

Daehyun ignores it, and changes the subject by asking, ‘what happened to that swine?’

Zelo and Jongup looks at one another quizzically and back to Daehyun.

‘HOW FOUL-MOUTHED YOU ARE! GOSH! FROM WHAT KIND OF FAMILY BACKGROUND YOU CAME?’ Zelo asks repulsively.

‘It’s not his problem. He was brought up in that environment. With time he will change. There is always room for change,’ Jongup explains with a sincere smile.  
Zelo looks at Daehyun skeptically, who grins at him innocently. Jongup eye-gestures him, ‘ it’s going to be alright.’

‘While on our way to Youngjae’s home, his mother got out of the car, grabbed his wrist and began thrashing him with her drawstring bag relentlessly in front of everyone. Jeez! She is a foul-mouthed bitch as well. You won’t believe the horrible - kicked him on his face; dragged him like a dog; knocked his head against the brick wall; threw flower vases on his head and beat him like crazy! She is a stubborn bitch, can be a Champion Diva Wrestler,’ the last words spoken in a whisper.  
Others remain silent. Tension and uneasiness creeps in their hearts. They can feel a shadow hovering over them. Loneliness wraps around each of them.

Jongup gulps fearfully; Daehyun stares at the grass apprehensively and Zelo stupefies.

Everything around them starts to change. The cool breeze turns into a crispy, hollow whisper into their ears. It ruffles the grass mercilessly and pulls the foliage’s from cedar disgracefully. Small birds escape to their utopian shelter and the petals of the Sweet Autumn Clemantis whirl around them, captivating in that same enchanting fragrance. The black diffuses across the sky, shadowing everything around.

‘The curse of God! Gosh! Worse than the Satan!’ Zelo remarks startled.

‘I am definitely going to be in Hell!’ Daehyun exclaims, terrified.

‘IS THIS THE REASON WHY GOD HAS SENT US TO THE WORLD TO BEAR THE WITNESS. HOLY LORD! ARE YOU THAT UNMERCIFUL! WE CAN NO LONGER BEAR THE PARENTAL ABUSE! WHY YOU DECREED SUCH A PAINFUL LAW THAT WILL TAKE US TO HELL! YOU WANT US TO BURN IN HELL ETERNALLY! THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT!’

Jongup screams at the sky anguishly, warm tears streaming down, kneeling down with a broken heart with his both hands at the sky.

————————————————————————————— 

The oak door is pushed open by Jung Daehyun. He enters the circular room whose glass ceiling is comprehensively painted ‘Gothically’. The mahogany curved pillars are equally spaced in circle. The floor is auburn and the wall is plastered brown. The room is lit up by the yellow lamps and candles. There are lots of bookshelves.

Daehyun walks up the wooden spiral staircase, in the room, that leads to only one floor. He confronts Yongguk who is dusting the books in the shelves.

‘Ah! It must be raining. I like rain, don’t you?’ Yongguk asks absorbed in his work.

‘Help me,’ are the only two words spoken.

Yongguk looks at Daehyun from his work. His eyes travel to his bald head and then to the blemishes on his face. It saddens him deeply. He stares long into his eyes full of anger, hatred and angst. He tries to read his face, but it is completely blank. Yongguk knows what he wants. He doesn’t know how to help him, but hesitates.

‘I want answers!’ Demands Daehyun anguishly, tears brimming in his sore eyes.

December 09, Wednesday 20:00.  
Winter Night.

‘Choi Junhong - Jung Daehyun - Moon Jongup - Yoo Youngjae,’ Bang Yongguk authoritatively calls out their names.

Everyone is comfortably sitting on the auburn leathered couches in the circular room, that was previously visited by Jung Daehyun on the same day.

‘Before I start I want to mention about Zelo’s diary. Have you ever shared your problems, written in your personal diary, with anyone?’

All eyes on Junhong, and he for a split second is taken aback. He points at himself and then nods ‘No’ with a pokered face.

‘You never told us about that deep purple scars around your neck and wrists. I notice them since Junhong has brought me here,’ Youngjae points at the deep marks on Yongguk’s neck and wrists.

‘Oh! Well, I sustain these marks from what you all have gone through,’ Yongguk replies hesitately and bashfully.

‘Children disobeying parents mean incurring the Wrath of God, and finally in Perdition! It seems like God is more concern about parents than the well-being of children!’ Daehyun talks repulsively.

‘Cutting off ties is the ticket to the Inferno!’ Youngjae mocks weakly.

‘Why God is so maniac! Mother beats us for nine gruelling months and Father sustains us, hence, obey. It seems like God has created us as slave-toys to play with. Give your parents’ pleasure and not have wishes for yourself! God does not give us the right to construct our own life in our own way - always in parents’ way!’ Junhong adds disheartenedly.

‘Well, I hate this decree - God giving superiority way too far. Seems like we are bred to serve them like slaves. I agree with you Zelo,’ Jongup puts in.

There seems to be warmth, care, protection, security, comfort, freedom and love. Everyone finds their voice to speak freely and fearlessly. They feel easy in each other’s companion - for a while they are able to forget their worries and troubles.

‘I HAVE TO GO TO UNIVERSITY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! VERY FAR AWAY FROM HOME, ESPECIALLY PARENTS!’ Agitated Zelo howls unexpectedly.

Everyone looks at one another in consonance. However, there are tension too.

‘Bank statement - statement of preliminary marks - official transcript - recommendation letters - English Language Proficiency,’ Jongup sighs disappointedly.

‘We earn together. We google to find how we can all start university abroad,’ Youngjae puts in expectantly.

‘NOT IN THIS COUNTRY WE CAN EARN!’ Daehyun protests vehemently.

Everyone starts to ponder about how to get employed. Since they have all flunked in CSAT, so there is no hope. Perhaps, secondary education might help. All of a sudden their attention catches the absence of Yongguk. They look at each other questionably frowns, and rush downstairs to see Yongguk smiling at them triumphantly.

‘What’s making you smile and happy?’ Daehyun bossily interrogates.

‘39,481,750 Won! By selling this entire chapel!’ Yongguk announces proudly as if by labour he has done it.

Everyone is crestfallen and bewildered. They commences to wonder, ‘Has he gone lunatic?’

‘We are leaving tomorrow. We shall have to escape before the break of dawn. LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN!’

December 10, Thursday 04:00.  
Winter Morning.

‘This gummy bear seems to lead us to Hades. I WILL KILL HIM!’ Daehyun grits as he endeavours to wear the moth-eaten gloves.

‘Daehyun, you need to learn to control your anger and lower your voice,’ advises Youngjae gently.

‘We should at least pray before setting off. If Lord is merciful, then, He should at least help us, NOT CURSE US!’ Jongup suggests and yells optimistically and anguishly respectively.

Everyone performs their prayer sincerely. Afterwards, they load the carriage with their belongings, which they has brought along with them. They cloak themselves in black; cover their faces with grey shawl except their eyes and cover their heads with a furry hood on the top of the turban. They wear black statement boots. Their eyes wear deep black kohl.

The carriage shall be pulled by two strong ebony stallions. The boys get into the carriage: Youngjae and Jongup sitting opposite of Daehyun, Yongguk and Zelo. They draw the black curtains so that no familiar faces can recognise them.

‘Who will be controlling the stallions?’ Jongup enquires inquisitively.

‘Hongjoong and Wooyoung - knew them as we were neighbours. They agree to help us escape this country. Don’t worry, very loyal friends of mine, and everything will go as planned. Faith in Lord,’ Yongguk assures them with a smile.

‘Good Lord! Merciful Lord! Gracious Lord!’ Youngjae drowsily mutters, squeezes between Daehyun and Yongguk.

‘Let’s hope everything go as planned,’ Junhong buoyantly wishes.

They set off exactly at 04:45. It has already been five hours, and the hour hand is heading to 10:00. The weather outside is chilly and the crisp wind is knocking on the carriage glass window for invitation. The wheels creak occasionally and there are few jerks as the path is snowy and has lots of potholes. Everything outside is silent and covered in ice frosting.

The faintly-lit lamp dangles threateningly in the ceiling in the carriage. Youngjae dozes off; Yongguk reading a book; Junhong enters an entry in his personal diary; Jongup stares at the minute-hand ticking off his wristwatch and, Daehyun peeps from behind the curtain fearfully.

They have reached the harbour at 11:15. They unload the carriage and wait for Yongguk, who pays Hongjoong and Wooyoung £7.5. He arrives and tell them to board the ship, and follow Yongguk to steerage. He has reserved a cabin with a triple-decker bed and a double-decker bed with a bathroom en suite.

‘FINALLY WE WILL BE SAVE!’ Jongup exclaims with a relief.

Youngjae climbs up the top of the triple-decker and instantly falls asleep. Zelo and Jongup sit on the bottom bed of the double-decker bed, and begin talking. Yongguk returns back elated but Daehyun looks sick. He rushes to the bathroom, and blows chunk heavily.

‘Everyone’s fine?’ Yongguk asks encouragingly and everyone nodded ‘Yes’.

The ship whistle blows, and the ship sets off.

Everyone auspiciously calls out, ‘UNITED KINGDOM! HERE WE COME!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Please, don’t forget to leave comments about work - I need it!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but, please, don’t leave any hurtful comments.  
> Sorry for not able to deliver a proper story, but, I am trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shares his feelings with ‘somebody’ on his way from home to abroad. It breaks his heart, and is about to loose his faith in God. All he knows that he is in Darkness, and completely lost.
> 
> However, he won’t surrender. He is about to stand on his strength, to break the toxic norms and prove, ‘You are all wrong about God because you know nothing of Him!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Here, enjoy another slice of cake on your reading plate!
> 
> This time I tried to show how parents instill the incorrect belief and ideology of God. I want to show how parents exploit the superiority, bestowed upon them by God - very common practice in our society. This leads children to question their purpose of their creation and force to astray. They loose their faith in God and starts thinking pessimistically.
> 
> These children need saving, and to show that there are people in this World who are willing to listen to you and try to make a difference in their life’s.

December 13, Sunday 02:15.  
Winter Morning.

Dear XY,

It has been only three months since I have got my freedom. Ever since I have been wondering about nothing.

What did I get from this freedom?

New friends and the commencement of adventures!

It’s going to be a challenge and a trial for us all, but, even if we don’t succeed I know one thing for sure - we as five are there for each other always together - forever.

Shouldn’t I be grateful to God that finally He has looked upon me?

Hang on! Wait!

[At this point his eyes brim with warm tears; virtually becomes numb and oblivious. He closes his eyes tight; reminiscences his unforgettable and unforgivable painful past. Bewitched, he pens down his inner deep feeling.]

————- Flashback —————

Nineteen years had elapsed miserably like rough clouds gliding in the sky. The Heaven had always looked upon me gloomily and, the ominous and tempestuous clouds shroud the Sun. The nights were long, deep and haunting, and the fierce zephyr passed by me sharply, hissing into my ears a warning, ‘if you voice yourself to revolutionise the World, then this World will have to bear the consequences of your own sincere heroism.’

I felt lonely and lost; despaired and deprived - a beaten soul.

I hate God and His Prophet! They ruined my lif-

[At this point his writing unexpectedly stops. Fear fills his eyes and heart. He quickly hides his personal diary and the pen under his pillow. The room is dimly lit in yellow.]

\- ‘YOU GREAT WHELP! WHY DO YOU MAKE A FACE LIKE A MONKEY! YOU SWINE! I CURSE YOU FOREVER! YOU TALK BACK TO ME, HUH! YOU THINK YOURSELF TO BE TOO SMART, YOU REBELLIOUS RASCAL! LOOK AT OTHER BOYS OF YOUR AGE! ALWAYS OBEDIENCE TO THEIR PARENTS! WHAT KIND OF A SON YOU ARE OF MINE! YOU KNOW WAY TOO MUCH! I SHALL -‘

\- ‘STOP IT! STOP IT! I KNOW I AM BAD AND I DON’T CLAIM TO BE SMART AT ALL! IT IS YOU WHO IS OSTENTATIOUS AND “TEMPTATIOUS”! YOU WANT ME TO WALK ON THE ALLURING PATH BY BREEDING TEMPTATION IN ME! YOU WANT TO USE ME AS A TROPHY! YOU DON’T EVEN TREAT ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING! I DOUBT WHETHER A TRUE MOTHER WOULD ACTUALLY-‘

\- ‘CHOI JUNHONG!!!’

\- ‘You have scandalised next in front of everyone! YOU’RE A HYPOCRITE! You preach to everyone insincerely, “TRUTH PREVAILS OVER FALSEHOOD” when you are the one lying about me to others! YOU ARE A ROTTEN DRAMATIC QUEEN, CONCEITED, CONTROL FREAK, INSINCERE, SELFISH AND SPITEFUL!’

[Zelo’s father appears in the scene. He stares at his son sternly into his eyes piercingly.]

\- ‘I heard complain against you from your friends. You called your mother an “imperviously dull”.’

\- ‘I have got no knowledge of that!’

[Zelo’s parents rush towards him, and starts knocking his head against the cold window grill, next to his bed. His temple starts to bleed and hot tears well up. They drag him on the floor by his forelock and begin kicking him all over ruthlessly. Then, they left him alone on the floor tangled.]

————- END OF FLASHBACK ————-

It was 05:00 and it was raining cats and dogs. I was cold and hungry. Everyone alleges me and there is no one in the world who would ever listen to me - not even God. I want to be a free child - not bred into a criminal, delinquent or a sinner. Maybe God wants me to be one of them, after all He mentions in the Scriptures, “WHOM I PLEASES-WHOM I WILL-WHOM I WISH”. I learnt that both Prophets and Angels curse - even God!

One thing bothers and enraged me considerably: DISOBEDIENCE TO PARENTS MEAN POLYTHEISM! Children are treated like slaves and we have no dream and wish! We have to construct our lives according to parents’ choice! We are being treated like beasts! It seems like God does not encourage PEACE AND FREEDOM.

Who will take my hand? Who will listen to the weak cry of this feeble lamb? Who is there for me?

I am completely swallowed by a black hole, everything around me is dark. I am in the infinite obscurité; can’t see a ‘lumière‘ but can move without a fall. I howl, yell at myself, cry ‘follement’, loosing ‘contrôle’ and ’tempérer’ - and finally on the verge to ‘abuser de’ - if that gives a ‘agréable’ ‘goût’ to ‘Dieu’!

My parents are never concerned for me: constantly bickering among themselves and then coming for each other against me. They take advantages of my flaws and weaknesses to accuse and belittle me. They have turnt me into a rowdy ‘bête’! My blood turns into water and I turn into nothing.

ENOUGH I HAD WITH GOD! ENOUGH I HAD WITH MY PARENTS! ENOUGH OF THIS SHITTY SOCIETY! I WILL BREAK THE IRON BARS OF THE STEREOTYPE; SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY HIGH TOWARDS FREEDOM.

[At this point Junhong becomes ferocious as a lion, gritting his teeth, breathing accelerated and finally - the thunder and lightning reinvigorates, rejuvenated and revitalises his Body and Soul and turns him into Young, Wild and Free.]

—————————————————————————————

13th September, Sunday 2015.  
Rainy Morning.

I took all my belongings and stealthily crept out of the house. Once I was out, I covered my face with a muffler and wore a cerulean mackintosh. Since everyone was fast asleep, I could open my umbrella and walked out of the scissor gate that was still opened.

I sloshed through the puddles to reach the train station. I bought a ticket and waited on the platform impatiently. I bought rations from the vendors.

I embark on the train and open the sliding door of the cabin. There were two bunkers only and an attached table to the cabin wall near the windows. There was a boy who was shorter than me but it was hard to read his face. It wasn’t possible to know what he must have been thinking about me, as when I entered the cabin he looked upon me with a frown.

He was sitting on the upper bunk with a pair of glass sitting on his eyes. He turns his attention to his book and started reading it in depth. I put my luggage’s next to my feet and took off the mackintosh. I sat next to the window and started breathing fresh air with my eyes shut tight.

\- ‘Mind if I switch off the light?’

I shook with surprise slightly and nodded, ‘No problem’.

He switches off the light; took off his glasses; make sure that his backpacks are near his feet; kept his book next to his side; pulled the white sheet over him and fell asleep quite fast.

The drizzle sprays on me and the Autumn wind feels cool and refreshing. The welkin is still deep but promises an auspicious tomorrow - and a New Beginning of My Life.

It’s like the reborn of a Phoenix from the ashes.

I didn’t know when the train left Mokpo for Seoul, but I know one thing for sure - Going Far Away.

Sincerely,  
Choi Junhong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed your cake???  
> Whether you have enjoyed it or not, please leave comments. Your comments are going to help me substantially, hence, I need it. You are most welcome to share your opinions - if that helps others who are in the similar position as shown in this sequel.
> 
> Thanks once again!

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the toxic cultural and social norms being practiced in the name of God and Religion. Throughout the story the concept of religion has been kept minimum.
> 
> I sincerely apologise for the grammatical error and the weak sentence construction. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
